dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzume Tasanagi
2012-09-12-528522.png Age 23 Weight 112 lbs Height 5'2 Where are you from? District 2 Appearance CmlY4Bu.jpg wieIzqTl.jpg Suzume has grown allot over the years, now a young mother she has lost most of her awkward body that bothered her as a teen. She still has long black hair, but her body has developed the curves of her hips, and larger breasts that come with being an adult. She still doesn't really let her clothes define her, but she stir favors more conservative styles. But that doesn't mean she doesn't dress to impress sometimes. Behavior/Personality Screenshot_2015-09-27-19-16-32_kindlephoto-8080907.jpg Suzume's general personality has stayed the same. She is still quiet and often times embarrassed when speaking in front of allot of people. She's still kind of nerdy and bookish, enjoying reading comic books and watching old movies. However she does most of those things with her daughter now instead of on her free time. He life revolves around Keiko and making sure that her life is as simple as it can be. Suzume understands, that her daughter's life is going to be much different than hers, just for the fact of who her father is. But Suzume wants her to have as normal of a childhood as possible. Roleplay Allignment Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '''- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. '''Fighting Style Base Style: ''Street Fighting''- Not much more to say about it. Suzume has not been formally trained in any kind of martial art. She's able to defend herself, if she needs to, either by using her fists or by using improvised weapons. ''However during high school she joined the kendo club and learned basic sword fighting skills. Kin also taught her simple martial arts, enough to protect herself.'' 'Flow of battle: ''Sei- '''Suzume doesn't start fights, but she's sure as hell not gonna let someone beat the shit out of her either. She's the type to take in her surroundings first, and then acting not in anger, but in a thought out plan. Lots of times disarming the situation as a opposed to fighting things out. She really doesn't like fighting. '''Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) 'Relationship' Married to Nik Tasanagi kxs-20150928_160244.jpg ad-20150928_160229.jpg Allies/Enemies Family ' ' Father: Motoshige Yasutake Suzume is very close to her father, especially when it comes to rearing children. She comes to him for advice allot when it comes to her daughter. She worries about him allot because he lives alone. However she's grateful he has sort of retired as a yakuza. She knows he still does work sometimes, but he just isn't as young and in shape as he used to be. He suffers from depression and often just acts like a hermit. Mother: Nanami Yasutake Suzume has grown to respect her mother since she died. An example of you don't know what you have till it's gone. She misses her allot, and keeps a shrine set up in her home to remember her by. Husband: Nik Tasanagi Suzume met Nik, not long after she and Kin broke up. He was kind to her in a time where she was confused and heart broken. Nick was patient with her and waited till she was ready to open up to him. They've actually only been married a little over a year. He's also very good with her daughter Keiko. Daughter: Keiko Tasanagi Keiko is Suzume's six year old daughter with Kin Tasanagi. It's been difficult trying to take care of her daughter separate from her father. There are many things that only Kin can understand, and explain to Keiko. Not that Kin isn't involved but he's just not there all the time. Suzume does her best to give Keiko as normal a childhood as possible. Background Gif_348x196_05845f.gif Suzume's life started out rather bleak and uncertain. The Yasutake's were young and in love, and it was an almost devastating blow when their little girl came into the world so sick. But they persevered and got through it as a family. It was time constraining and financially draining. Moto, at the time worked another part-time job on top of his full-time job working for the debt collecting company. Nanami did what she could at home, often taking care of other's children in their crowded apartment building just to make a little extra money. Her time was spent, taking Suzume back and forth from the doctor when she was well, and then trips back and forth from the hospital when she was ill and admitted. It was all very stressful on Nanami. And as Suzume grew she couldn't help but coddle her daughter a bit. Some of the other mothers went as far as saying Nanami was a little too protective. Suzume was hardly ever allowed to play with other children and if by chance another child was over to play there was hardly a return visit. Her mother's fears of germs making her daughter sick, was a legit reason to worry. But Nanami took it to the extreme of obsessing over it. The other children's mothers grew weary of Nanami's almost impossible expectations for the cleanliness for their own child, so much so that eventually they gave up trying to have their children associate with Suzume. This pleased Nanami more than it should, she loved having her little girl all to herself. She controlled every aspect of Suzume's life, what she wore, what she ate, how she spent her time. The child never was aloud to have an idea of thought of her own. It was always whatever world her mother constructed for her. Moto, working hard never really knew what was going on. He always assumed that it wasn't as bad as it looked and when he would come home to see his daughters disinterested stare just meant that she was tired. As the years went on and Suzume began to be old enough to start school, Nanami was so worried about her getting sick, but also knew that she had to let go, or that's what she made everyone thing. Doctor's had told Nanami that Suzume had grown out of the sickly baby stage that she worried over so much. But Nanami still kept bringing her in, insisting that her daughter be seen for a slight cough or a little bit of a runny nose. Even times becoming angry when the doctors told her she was over reacting, and that all children get little colds at some point. Kindergarten, and First grade went rather well. But all of a sudden, when Suzume started the Second grade, and odd illness hit her, she was constantly vomiting, and weak. Nanami wasted no time taking her daughter out of school and keeping her at home. Suzume would stay home a couple of days in her mother's care, then head back to school feeling just fine. Then after a few more days, the illness would hit again, and Suzume would be stuck at home in bed once again. It went on like this through out the school year, with Suzume missing so much school that they requested that she repeat the Second grade. Her parents agreed, and things went well during Suzume's summer holiday, however when school started up again the strange illness started to rear it's ugly head once again. Not with the frequency as before, but still Suzume found herself ill allot, it got to the point many times that the little girl would try to hide the fact from her teachers that she was sick. In one instance Suzume had been getting sick a whole week at school, and had hid the fact well. That was until she passed out in the restroom, after a bought with vomiting. The teacher worried about Suzume after she had been gone for a while went to check, and found her on the floor of the stall. Her mother was called, and Suzume was sent home, her father worried had even stayed home the next day. That evening before Suzume was to return to school, after she had gone to bed she was woke by raised voices coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, at the time she wasn't really old enough to understand what the argument was about. But her father was very angry with her mother, who was in the middle of the kitchen floor sobbing into her hands. "How could you do this Nanami! She's your daughter, you don't poison your own child! You realize if the school, or the doctors found out about this they could take her away from us!" Moto yelled. "Moto... I'm so sorry I just didn't.... I didn't mean for it to hurt her... I just didn't want to loose my baby." Nanami cried. Moto ran his fingers through his hair roughly, while letting out a frustrated growl. He walked over to the kitchen counter where Suzume saw her bento box that she took to school every day. Moto picked up the box and angrily, threw the whole thing in the trash can. He looked back at his wife who was still slumped down on the floor crying into her hands. He knelt down next to her and embraced her. "Enough now Nanami, I know you love Suzume, but no matter how hard you try you're not gonna keep her from growing up. Still no matter how big,or how old she gets she's still going to be your baby, just promise me that this wont happen again. If you have to go to a counselor or something to get help that's fine, we'll do what we have to. But if I ever catch you doing this to Suzume again, I'm going to have to take her and leave. I love you both so very much, and I know I'm not always around. But I have to think of Suzume's safety before anything else, even if that means keeping her safe from you Nanami." He leaned back and picked up his wife's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying Nanami?" Suzume's mother nodded, with tears running down her face and then her parents kissed lovingly. Suzume went back to her room in shock, would her father really leave her mother? What did he mean by poison? She was so confused that she laid in bed for a while after that until sleep finally took her. From then on, Suzume rarely became sick but the damage had already been done. She had rarely interacted with other children, so she hardly ever made friends at school. Her mother still continued to control things like what she wore, what she ate, when she did anything. As Suzume, got older and her mind would go back to that night when her parents fought in the kitchen, she grew an understanding of what her mother had been doing to her. She felt so alone, her parents had betrayed her, her mother had been making her sick on purpose so she would have her at home to care for. She didn't know what she was using to poison her, but from then on. Suzume refused to eat anything her mother prepared. She would steal money from her mother's purse and buy her own food. She couldn't trust her parents, her mother had almost killed her and her father had decided to over look that fact and sweep it under the rug. How could they do that to her, from then on she decided that if her parents really didn't care... she shouldn't care either. Middle school was hard for Suzume, she rarely stayed in her class sneaking off to the library, or to the market place. She was picked up on several occasions, and brought back to school, that's when she began to have arguments with students at school. Eventually her parents were told that Suzume could no longer attend. They enrolled her in another Middle school, and it all started again, skipping classes and eventually a physical fight. The fight started out the way it always did, a peer name calling or something like that. Suzume would typically get someone else more riled up than herself and the person would get so frustrated that they would give up and leave her alone. However in this new school she underestimated this student and the person began to swing at Suzume. She dipped and dodged the swings of her school mate, but when the flash of metal was seen as a knife was drawn. A state of self preservation kicked in for Suzume, she picked up a chair and began swinging. It hit the boy in the jaw first, and he went down, now most would stop there and walk away. But in the heat of the moment, Suzume stood over the boy with the chair and slammed it down on top of him repeatedly. When they were finally separated, the boy was heading to the nurse and Suzume was sent to the school's principal who also happened to be the boys uncle. Needless to say, Suzume was expelled from school for the remainder of the school year. Suzume's mother had to teach her from home in order to make sure she was prepared, and had all grades she needed in order to pass on to High school. So now as summer ends again, she has to 'look forward' to another year of school, even worse High school. Suzume doesn't know much about the school her mother enrolled her in, but she know's one thing, she's probably not going to like it. PeakHuman System Peak Human Healing: The user's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. Additionally, their healing time would very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. Peak Human Intelligence : Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performedpsychokinesis and extrasensory perception. Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Wolfblood